marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenris Wolf (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Wolf Fenris, Fenris, the Wolf God, Fenris the Wolf, Fenrir, "Iron-jawed Fenris, the Wolf of Wolves" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Hoarfen, Loki | Relatives = Laufey (paternal grandfather); Farbauti (paternal grandmother); Varcolac (maternal grandfather); Echidna (maternal grandmother); Loki Laufeyson (father); Angerboda (mother); Hela (alleged sister); Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (brother); Vali Halfling (half-brother); Sturm, Drang (sons by Surtur); Hoarfen, Hrimhari (sons); Storm Giants (descendants); Wolf Gods (alleged offspring); Large extended foster family via Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The rock Gioll at the gates of Hel | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Asgardian Wolf/ Wolf God; Demon spawn of Loki and Angerboda | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 114 | HistoryText = The Fenris Wolf is a creature of the Asgardian dimension who is said to be an offspring of Loki and the giant Angerboda. It is a huge wolf (usual height 15 feet tall) with human-like intelligence, vast strength and the capacity to change its shape to that of a god or to change its size to that of a real wolf. Before it reached maturity, Fenris threatened Iduna, keeper of the gods' Golden Apples of Immortality, and was banished to Varinheim by Haakun the Hunter. Just as Fenris reached maturity, the Asgardian gods decided it would be unsafe to allow Fenris to roam the land unfettered. They took to playing a game with the wolf to see how easily it could snap the bonds they put on it. Each time they forged a thicker and stronger chain of iron, but Fenris broke them all. Finally Odin commanded one of the Dwarves to forge an enchanted fetter. The dwarf did so, creating a thin, silk like substance of phenomenal durability called Gleipnir. When the gods entreated Fenris to try to break this binding, the wolf-god sensed that the fragile-looking substance was a trick. Fenris agreed to let him put the bonds around it only if there was a god willing to put his hand in the wolf's mouth as a gesture of trust. If the bonds did prove to be unbreakabl and the gods did not honor their agreement and release him, Fenris would bite. Among the gods assembled for this task, only Tyr, the courageous god of war, was willing to make such a sacrifice. He placed his right hand between the wolf's huge fangs as the bonds were put in place, and when Fenris learned that the more he struggled, the tighter the bonds were drawn, it bit off Tyr's hand. The gods then bound Fenris to a rock where it has been kept to this day. It is prophesied that when Ragnarok, the twilight of the Asgardian gods, occurs, Fenris will devour Odin. Fenris was killed in the final Ragnarök, although what death means to the Asgardians has yet to be seen. Rebirth As with many of the Asgardians since Thor undid the endless cycle of Ragnarok, Fenris too was reborn into the new Asgard universe back on Midgard. Details of its fate however are incredibly blurred as to what its activities on Earth have been as of late. X-Factor Fenris later helped the mutant Wolfsbane, as she was carrying the child of one of its descendants: Hrimhari the Wolf Prince. In its wolf like form it attacked Cerberus as it was one of the many mythical beasts hunting the baby. He then battled various creatures such as chewing on Cu Sith Demon Dogs. The fight went on until the mystical energies generated by Hela banished all the creatures. | Powers = Shapeshifting: The Fenris Wolf proved itself to have multiple transformation powers: * Anthropomorphism: It can assume the form of either an immensely strong and virtually invulnerable large wolf, or that of a comparably strong wolf-like humanoid. In this form it possesses powerful teeth and claws. * Size Alteration: As time passes by and/or with each battle it fights it can grow larger and stronger with each moment. Increasing the power of both its quadrupedal and anthropomorphic forms during intense battle, if given enough time to grow. legend states it is destined to grow so large as to swallow Asgard's sun whole, as was proven when it had done just so during final Ragnarok. * Digestive Shapeshifting:'''After being studied by AIM, Fenris also learned that it can assume the form of people it has devoured for a minimum of 24 hours at a time after consumption, making it a literal "wolf in sheep's clothing". '''Superhuman Strength: Fenris is monstrously strong, strong enough to lift hundreds of tons with ease. It has proven stronger than even the mighty Thor himself, and with time and patience it will grow to even larger proportions further increasing its already immeasurable strength and durability. Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility Superhuman Stamina: Fenris' has shown incredible bodily stamina throughout the years. shown being able to go blow for blow with the mighty Thor for days at a time and barely showing fatigue. Super-humanly Acute Senses: Being of beastly origin Fenris possesses largely enhanced senses of a greater level than those of certain animals, both of natural and even mythical origins. Enabling it to see and hear distant objects more clearly than the norm for most Midgard creatures, and identify and track its pry purely by scent alone even. Godlike Invulnerability: Unlike most Asgardians or Asgardian beasts of burden. Fenris was and is forevermore invulnerable to most affronts on its person, taking and receiving damage from only the strongest of Marvel Universes Heavyweight's. beings or items of magical origin such as Thor or Odin have been among the few known to accomplish this feat. Regenerative Healing Factor: Likewise, in the event that Fenris is ever damaged heavily whilst in combat or otherwise. It has a regenerative healing factor to supplement its godlike endurance and stamina, able to heal from even the most grievous wounds in mere moments. It is yet unknown that if it can either reattach or regenerate lost of destroyed bodily tissues when damaged beyond recognition. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Fenris Wolf was briefly armed with a tooth-shaped Uru hammer forged for it by Surtur. | Notes = * Fenris is alternatively male (son of Loki, father of the Wolf Gods) and female (mother of Sturm and Drang). | Trivia = * Its attack on Idunn later became the basis for the fairy tale of Little Red Riding Hood. * It is one of the few individuals believed to be more powerful, or equally as powerful, as Dormammu; the others being galactic entities like The Beyonder. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Angerboda Family Category:Loki Family Category:Fenris Wolf Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Giant Monsters